


Cramping My Style

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [31]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Menstruation, Trans Character, Trans John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Trans Eggsy or Trans John being down about getting their period and how they and their partner handle it





	Cramping My Style

Eggsy slammed the front door shut and stormed into the living room, flopping down on the sofa next to Harry. "Good day, darling?" Eggsy glared, and oh, if looks could kill... "I'll take that as a 'no', then."

"Fucking periods." Eggsy folded his arms across his chest and slumped down further in his seat.

"Ah, yes, it's that time of the month. It's hardly a surprise though, dear." He had a smile in his voice and he put his arm around Eggsy's shoulders to pull him against his side. Eggsy shrugged it off.

"It ain't funny, it's fucking degrading, and knowing it's gonna happen don't make it any better. I don't expect you to get it but it's fucking horrible, it makes me feel sick." He did look a bit queasy, and it seemed to get worse the more he talked about it. "Have you got any idea what it's like having your body go against everything your brain wants, everything you feel, and you can't do nothing about it? All I want is to feel like a man but I ain't ever gonna be one while I've got a uterus that decides to attack itself every month."

Harry hadn't expected a reaction quite like that. He knew it bothered Eggsy but he rarely let it show, and he'd never spoken about it like that. "I see. And you do still identify as a man, I take it?"

"Oh fuck off, Harry. What kinda question's that? I think I'm a bit old to have people telling me it's a fucking phase." He pushed himself up and went to storm off when Harry grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Darling, that's not what I meant. I mean, if you identify as a man, then you are one, that's all there is to it." He tugged at Eggsy's arm and Eggsy followed, sitting back down. "I know that this is difficult for you and I'm sorry you have to put up with it. If you want to do something about it, we can look into it, but it won't make you any less of a man if you decide not to. I'm here to support you, whatever you decide. Even if you decide you just want to stay exactly as you are and spend a couple of days each month shouting at your grumpy old boyfriend."

Eggsy curled against his side, resting his head on his shoulder. It was a while before he spoke. "You're not grumpy. Or old." He lifted his head to look up at Harry. "Sorry I was a dick to you, it's just frustrating. And thanks. Love you."

"I love you too, darling." He kissed Eggsy and smiled back down at him as he tucked his face back into Harry's chest.


End file.
